Viens et reste un moment
by karo
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de fei. Comment Remus réagiratil au retour de son examant venu lui demander refuge


Une petite traduction que j'avais dans mes tiroirs pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de "just a step to heaven"

C'est une OS avec mon couple chéri Rémus/Sirius.

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et même l'histoire originale de cette fic ne m'appartient pas. Je ne veux qu'en faire profiter mes ami(e)s francophone :)

Merci encore à Mara, pour sa précieuse aide

* * *

Entre et reste un moment

"Remus, J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour rester quelques temps. Est-ce que je peux rester un moment avec toi?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur "Wow! ton divan à tellement l'air attirant." Ses yeux revinrent à l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mouillés de larmes et suppliants. "S'il-te-plaît, Remus?"

Sa main agrippa le côté de la porte. "Rester? Avec moi?" Triste. Réduit à l'état d'un écolier maladroit en moins d'une minute. "Mais...pourquoi?"

"Et bien, tu vois, Remus, il y a quelques personnes qui me courent après. Et si jamais ils m'attrapent… et bien…" Il passa son doigt sur sa gorge, indiquant la mort. Petit-malin.

"Sirius!" Il avait l'air un peu effrayé, et c'était compréhensible. Lorsqu'il regarda Remus dans les yeux il y vit de l'amour.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. "Laisse-moi rester. Je serais très… très gentil." Il avança d'un pas, envoyant son parfum épicé dans la pièce, une bonne façon d'attendrir l'autre homme.

"Gentil?" Il regarda le visage impatient de l'autre homme. Il le faisait exprès! "Non."

"Non?" Maintenant il était surpris. "Non!" Une pointe d'urgence. Remus reconnut ce regard.

"Non, tu ne rentras pas chez moi pour m'allumer et après demander le gîte et le couvert. Non." Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour ça. "Je suis désolé." Comme s'il ne pouvait changer les règles du temps de leur adolescence.

"Remus!" Il était désespéré.

Cette fois-ci un sourire recourba ses lèvres. "Bien sûr. Tu peux rester." Il rit. "Si crédule..."

En état de choc, il fixa l'autre homme. "Tu..."

"Et bien mon pote. Ne reste pas là à bafouiller. Entre! Entre!"

-----

Sirius Black était vraiment un homme stupéfiant. Tout en muscles aux bons endroits. Des épaules larges auxquelles s'agripper pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. De grandes mains pouvant recouvrir n'importe quelle érection. Une bouche chaude et humide à ravir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, tellement que toute personne dotée un cerveau brûlait d'envie d'y toucher. Son visage était rasé de frais et angulaire. Magnifique. Mon Dieu il était toujours magnifique. Il s'habillait de manière moldue, portant un jean qui épousait ses formes et un long T-shirt qu'il portait toujours à moitié en dedans de ses jeans et à moitié en dehors.

Remus Lupin lui était un homme grand et filiforme. Il avait peu de muscle et des épaules étroites. Ses mains étaient longues et délicates. Tout en Remus respirait la délicatesse. C'était ce qui le rendait irrésistible. Sa tête était couverte d'une masse désordonnée de cheveux couleur de miel, striés de mèches grises. Son menton était noirci d'une barbe non rasée, sa figure était mince, presque décharnée. Il portait des pantalons usés jusqu'à la corde, par-dessus lesquels il arborait un large chandail aux couleurs ternes.

Remus sourit d'un air amusé, une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre invitant Sirius à entrer. "Et bien? Tu as l'intention de rester dans l'entrée?"

Sirius secoura la tête, un peu perdu et confus. Ses pas le conduisirent dans la chaleur de la maison de Remus. "C'est bien ici."

Remus ferma la porte et lui sourit d'un air entendu. "Non, ça ne l'est pas."

Silence.

" Alors Sirius, comment va Harry?" Remus traversa la pièce vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cuisinette. Il continua à regarder Sirius à travers la large fenêtre à l'avant de la cuisinette. "Quelque chose à boire?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Harry est un peu bouleversé Il avait presque gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est une honte qu'il ait été truqué. Un garçon est mort. Pauvre Harry, il a tout vu. Mais tu sais tout ça…..." Remus acquiesça. "Bien alors, Je vais bien, Remus. Merci de me le demander." Sirius posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "C'est ce que tu avais l'intention de me demander, n'est-ce pas?"

Remus échappa le couteau qu'il tenait et leva le regard pour trouver Sirius qui lui souriait. Il rougit. "Euh, oui… c'est ça."

"Comment vas-tu, Remus?"

"Je suis un peu secoué. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois sur le pas de ma porte. Pas depuis… " Remus prit un couteau et commença à étendre du beurre de cacahuète sur son pain. Il sourit sardoniquement. "dîner."

"...Pas depuis que Lily et James étaient vivants." Sirius décida de finir la phrase pour Remus.

Remus hocha la tête tristement et leva les yeux vers Sirius avec un regard blessé. "Je suis désolé. d'avoir douté de toi. Je veux dire, tu es Sirius. Tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça à Lily et James. Tu étais leur meilleur ami..." continua de bredouiller Remus, mais pas un seul mot n'atteint les oreilles de Sirius.

Sirius secoua la tête, ce n'était plus important pour lui maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il avait seulement besoin de vivre l'instant présent. Il y avait tellement de choses qui lui avaient été volées à Azkaban. Cette pensée semblait si nulle dans sa tête, mais c'était la vérité. Ressasser les événements passés, siphonner des excuses pour les offenses du passé, ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose maintenant.

« … C'est pourquoi je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée pour toi de rester avec moi. »

"Hein?" Sirius leva les yeux, entendant Remus pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Encore une fois, il ne l'écouta plus, retombant dans l'étude de l'homme fascinant qui se trouvait devant lui. Une douce frange couvrait le front de Remus, faisant naître des picotements au bout des doigts de Sirius, à la simple pensée de la caresser. Les yeux de Remus, de la couleur du caramel, évitaient Sirius pendant qu'il parlait, ne regardant jamais son invité plus d'une seconde. Son nez se plissait alors qu'il parlait, ne voulant évidemment pas dire les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ses lèvres, légèrement gercées, mais toujours séduisantes, se relevaient avec dédain autour de ses mots déplaisants. Il détestait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Son menton était levé d'une façon provocante. Il détestait ce qu'il disait mais, merde, il avait besoin de le dire.

"...Je suis sérieux." Un silence. "Sirius, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" L'invité de Remus hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sirius essaya de comprendre ce que Remus disait, il essayait vraiment. Il ne pouvait penser. Son esprit continuant à vagabonder. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi Remus parlait. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Remus réalise finalement qu'il parlait tout seul. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa Sirius. Quelques minutes passèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Sirius finisse par réaliser que Remus ne parlait plus mais qu'il le regardait avec une expression exaspérée. "Tu ne m'écoutes pas."

Il répondit avec un sourire gêné. "Non."

"Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, Sirius, tu n'es jamais sérieux."

"Oh, mais je suis toujours sérieux (NDT jeu de mot avec sirious (sérieux) et Sirius)." Le sourire de Sirius changea de timide à cajolant. "Détend-toi, Moony. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Seulement jusqu'à ce que je contacte toute l'ancienne équipe et qu'ils soient prêts."

"Prêts à quoi?"

"Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Tout ce qui est important c'est le dîner."

"Aimerais-tu avoir un sandwich?" Remus étendit le bras vers le pain.

"Non merci."

"Que voudrais-tu d'autre? Je n'ai pas grand chose." Remus ramena sa main.

"Oh, Je pense que je vais te prendre."

"Moi?" la voix de Remus devint aiguë. Sirius hocha la tête et s'avança, attrapa Remus par le col de sa chemise et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Remus fut frappé de surprise et ses mains s'appuyèrent sur les épaules de Sirius. Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent autour de lui, son ventre s'appuyant douloureusement sur le bord de la fenêtre, mais il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout….de tout sauf de ce moment. Les mains de Remus étaient toujours sur les épaules de Sirius, ses doigts s'imprimant dans la chair qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts. Les lèvres de Sirius tracèrent un chemin brûlant partant de son menton, descendant sur son cou pour finir à l'ouverture de sa chemise. "Sirius, arrête...s'il te plait continue….non, arrête." La bataille qui faisait rage dans son esprit descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, la confusion embruma ses yeux comme un ouragan.

Sirius arrêta et recula légèrement. "Je pensais que tu avais encore des sentiments pour moi"

Remus soupira et remit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Si tu m'avais écouté tu aurais entendu que j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi...mais qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avoir entre nous. Pas maintenant. Nous n'avons plus de temps à passer ensemble. Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir avec toi en cavale. Je ne peux pas faire ça de nouveau. Je ne peux plus m'attacher à toi une autre fois. Ca fait trop mal." Sa voix se cassa. Il reprit le couteau et étendit maladroitement sur son pain plus de beurre de cacahuète que nécessaire.

"Oh, Remus." Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent tristement sur Remus. Il regarda vers le sol avant de remonter son regard, et dans un mouvement fluide, contourna la cloison , allant s'arrêter devant Remus. Remus leva les yeux vers lui, donnant l'impression d'un chevreuil aveuglé par des lumières d'une voiture. "Vivre pour l'instant présent." Sur ce, Sirius attrapa fermement les lèvres de Remus et l'embrassa encore et encore. Certains de ses baisers duraient quelques secondes, et d'autres semblaient durer des heures. Le couteau tomba sur le plancher mais personne ne s'en soucia. Les mains de Remus trouvèrent leur chemin au travers des cheveux de Sirius. Sirius sourit contre la bouche douce sous la sienne. "Je t'aime, Remus Lupin."Sur ce il se pressa contre le corps souple en face de lui.

Les yeux de Remus se fermèrent. Il pouvait ressentir …tout et dit sa réponse d'une voix à peine entrecoupée. "Je t'aime, Sirius Black." Les mots étaient sortis d'une manière presque violente. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il conduisit graduellement Remus vers l'entrée où un lit les attendait. Il poussa Remus sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. "Sirius?"

Sirius avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers Rémus. "Est-ce que tu veux?" Remus hocha la tête, incertain.

Sirius lui sourit et se pencha pour réclamer ses lèvres.

-----

Le lendemain matin Remus se réveilla seul. Il trottina vers la cuisine vêtu seulement d'un peignoir pour y trouver Sirius assis à la petite table, entièrement dressée. "Je dois partir."

Remus resta bouche ouverte. "Mais tu viens d'arriver!"

Sirius acquiesça tristement. "Je sais, j'ai reçu un hibou de Dumbledore. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont su que j'étais ici. Ils arrivent." Il brandissait la lettre comme un drapeau blanc. "Tu dois contacter tout le monde toi-même. J'ai tout expliqué dans la lettre qui est sur le comptoir. Voldemort est vivant. Plus personne n'est en sécurité." Sirius se leva. "Je suis désolé, Remus. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années."

Remus regarda vers le plancher. Sirius tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue, mais Remus détourna la tête. "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant."

"Merde, Remus! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui arrive. Je ne veux pas te quitter."

"Je sais. C'est plus difficile de dire au revoir si tu restes plus longtemps. Pars. Je vais contacter les autres."

Sirius le fixa. "S'il-te-plaît, Remus...Je ne peux pas te toucher?"

"Non! Si tu fais ça je vais vouloir que tu restes."

"Je t'aime, Remus." Sirius embrassa doucement le front de Remus.

"Je t'aime aussi." Remus avait encore les yeux baissés.

Sirius inclina la tête, défait. Il sortit de la maison et alla jusqu'au bout du chemin. Il s'entendit appeler par la voix de Remus et se retourna. Remus était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses mains frottant ses bras au travers du peignoir. "Oui, Remus?"

Remus sourit. "Tu vas revenir?"

Sirius hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. "Bien sûr." Sur ce, il se transforma en chien et partit en trottant joyeusement vers la ville.


End file.
